Reminders
by Michi798
Summary: We all have reminders of our past, they make us who we are, but what if there are just too many reminders of your past...and you snap?


**Reminders**

**Summary- We all have reminders of our past, they make us who we are, but what if there are just too many reminders of your past...and you snap?**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Castle, ABC does...but a girl can hope for Christmas, can't they?**

**AN- I haven't written much, but this idea wouldn't go away. And Caskett will be introduced with a flashback from the case. Beckett's POV will be the most common, but yeah. Here goes nothin'. OH and how was that 'Still' promo? I did a little fan girl squeal and about 20 OMYGOSHes at the CTV promo..**

* * *

"Nadia! Get back here right now!" My mother won't stop yelling at me, but all I do is run. From her, from my problems. It's how I cope. She tries often, she tries to change who I want to be, who I am. But she can't, and I won't let her.

Yesterday she found out what she had been really paying for with the money she'd given me for violin and piano lessons. I'll admit I like piano, but not so much violin. I'm more of a sporty kind of girl. I love soccer, but I also like the arts. Singing, writing, drawing are my main hobbies. Anyways, she went through my closet. _My_ closet. Jeez, that's a new kind of level for her. She found all my soccer equipment, and my music books for singing.

Boy was she pissed. And pissed is quite and understatement.

"If you don't stop this I will disown you!" she yells as I run for my tree. Meaning the one I'm allowed to climb; it's my favorite. "Please do. I'd love to be me. If you won't let me be who I want to be then what use are you to me?" I shout back at her. This all started when my dad was killed on a plane crash. I look just like him, too much of a reminder for her to cope with. She's been trying to make me 'Miss Perfect' ever since.

The people in the park are starting to stare at our yelling match. Including the two people whom I assume are detectives looking for my mother to tell her that Mitch has assaulted someone or been arrested for drug possession. He's her angel, looks like her so he won't get all the bitchy-ness I'm getting.

They keep walking towards us, even though my mother is still shouting at me to climb down from my tree. "If you disown me, I can be who I want, not 'Miss Perfect' like you want me to be. I guess I'm too much like him to keep around, huh? Too much for you to look at." I just want her to let me be...me.

The detectives pull my mother over to the side, and I'm still glaring at her with my Nadia-glare that makes people back away. People don't want to mess with me, it's just a bad idea. I'm zoning out, thinking of how perfect my life would be if she cared for who I was at heart. I zap back into reality when I hear a loud squeal/cry coming from her. She's flat out bawling. I smirk, knowing whatever happened to her is what she deserved.

Then the detectives walk over to me, and by the look on their faces I know they heard our minor squabble earlier. I climb down from the tree, meeting them in the middle.

"Hi, I'm Detective Kate Beckett, NYPD. This is Richard Castle. Are you Nadia Martinez?"

"Yep, that's me. Has my angel of a brother done something wrong again?"

"I'm sorry but he was found in Hagel High's courtyard. He's been murdered." I want to say something like 'Good, cause he's an asshat who got everything while I was the runt' but I don't because they'll find me a suspect. I am 14 after all, so I can surely kill.

"That's too bad. I know I seem kinda heartless, but he was her angel, he could do drugs and get into fights and she would just come after him. Make him think it's okay, when if I wasn't absolutely perfect, she's threaten to disown me. Like today. My dad was killed in a plane crash a few years ago. I'm just too much of a reminder to her; she can't live with the fact that I look just like him. She never will."

They seem taken aback by my statement, but as always, I hear "Where were you yesterday at 4 PM?"

"In my room listening to music, not that she'll vouch for that." They open their mouths but I need to ask something.

"How was he killed?"

"Uh..by a knife to the throat."

I just stare at her. I know I'm a suspect now, but I still want to do all I can. Even if he was my brother, who got everything, I still had some love for him.

"Just don't leave town for a while"

"Alright"

I nod and walk away, leaving them tending to my crying mother. Of course I'm walking to the orphanage to make sure they know me before I get sent there. The detectives are looking at me, I can tell that Beckett has been through something like this with the look on her face. They start to walk over, but I can tell Castle tells Beckett something, and they walk away.

He puts an arm around her waist, and she leans her head on his shoulder.

More than co-workers...

I'll be in the wind soon; since I need to get away. After all, I'm a reminder.

Reminders are the ones forgotten with the rest of the horrible memories.

Soon, that's all I'll be: a horrible memory.

* * *

**AN- Thoughts? I don't write often, but should I continue? And if I do, there will be more Caskett POV.**


End file.
